1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acceleration sensor using multi-layered magnetoresistive effect (MR) elements, which can be utilized for detecting movement of a mobile equipment or for detecting movement of a device or equipment that is supposed to move, and to a magnetic disk drive apparatus with the acceleration sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a magnetic disk drive apparatus or a hard disk drive (HDD) apparatus assembled in a mobile equipment such as for example a walkabout personal computer, a mobile phone, a digital audio player and other mobile gear, an HDD apparatus used as a mobile storage itself or a removable HDD apparatus, in order to prevent a collision of a magnetic head with a hard disk surface due to drop impact, it is necessary to detect the instant at which the HDD apparatus is falling before occurrence of the drop impact and to retract the magnetic head from the hard disk surface. Such instant of the falling can be detected from a slight change in the acceleration of gravity.
Japanese patent publication No. 02-248867A discloses a piezo-electric type acceleration sensor for detecting a small change in the acceleration of gravity from a change in stress of springs. This sensor has springs in dual tuning fork vibrators, a weight supported by the springs, and piezo-electric elements attached on the springs to detect the change in stress applied to the springs from the weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,991 discloses an electrostatic capacitance type acceleration sensor for detecting a small change in the acceleration of gravity from a displacement of a weight. This sensor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,991 has a movable electrode and a static electrode facing each other to detect a change in electrostatic capacitance from a change in distance between the movable and static electrodes due to the acceleration.
Such known piezo-electric type acceleration sensor or electrostatic capacitance type acceleration sensor needs to have electrodes for extracting detection signals there from on the spring or the weight attached to the spring, and also lead lines electrically connected to the electrodes. Thus, the structure of the sensor becomes complicated due to the lead lines connected to the electrodes. Also, in case that the spring and weight are miniaturized, the lead lines formed on the miniaturized spring or weight may induce breakage of the lead lines when an excessive value of impact is applied, and prevent movement of the spring to interface with the improvement in sensitivity of the sensor. This tendency becomes more pronounced as the acceleration sensor becomes smaller.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,457 discloses an acceleration sensor that may solve the above-mentioned problems in the conventional piezo-electric type acceleration sensor and electrostatic capacitance type acceleration sensor. This acceleration sensor has a permanent magnet including a mass point on an axis along a Z-axis, mounted to a vibrator supported by four stays capable of elastic deformation such as twisting and bending to have three-dimensional freedom, and four or more MR detector elements positioned on an X-axis and a Y-axis with their centers located along a perimeter of a concentric circle around the origin point of the orthogonal coordinate axes. The sensor is thus capable of detecting each of acceleration in the direction of X-axis through a relative difference in output voltage between the two detector elements on the X-axis due to a vibration of the magnetic field from the magnet, acceleration in the direction of Y-axis through a relative difference in output voltage between the two detector elements on the Y-axis due to a vibration of the magnetic field from the magnet, and acceleration in the direction of Z-axis through a sum total of the output voltages of all the detector elements.
According to the acceleration sensor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,457, as it is not necessary to form electrodes on the spring or the weight, the structure of the sensor becomes simple. However, in such acceleration sensor, with the miniaturization of the magnet, intensity of the magnetic field generated there from weakens, and also with the increase in distance between the magnet and the MR detector element, sensitivity in acceleration detection lowers due to divergence of the magnetic field from the magnet. Furthermore, due to the miniaturization of the magnet and the large leakage of the diverged magnetic field, this acceleration sensor is susceptible to external magnetic filed applied there to, for example, the magnet itself may move in response to the external magnetic filed. Also, using of an anisotropic MR (AMR) element causes lower sensitivity of the magnetic field, so that it is difficult to provide a highly sensitive acceleration sensor.
In order to overcome the aforementioned problems of the conventional acceleration sensors, the inventor of this application has been already proposed an acceleration sensor configured such that a closed-loop magnetic field is provided from a pair of permanent magnets fixed to a spring member and that the magnetic field is applied to a giant magnetoresistive effect (GMR) element (U.S. patent Ser. No. 11/453,090, filed on Jun. 15, 2006). This proposed acceleration sensor has enough insensitivity to external magnetic field applied and high sensitivity in acceleration detection.
However, according to this proposed acceleration sensor, when no external force is applied thereto, a magnetic field component in a direction to be detected, that is in the magnetization direction of the magnetization fixed layer of the GMR element (hereinafter called as pinned direction), among magnetic fields applied to the GMR element from the permanent magnets has a pinned-direction distribution with relatively large changes causing the sensitivity to lower and linearity in its output to deteriorate.
Also, when a magnetic field component in a direction of the magnetization direction of the magnetization free layer of the GMR element (hereinafter called as free direction), that is a direction other than the pinned direction, increases due to receiving of an external force, the magnetic field applied to the free layer may invert causing noise output of the GMR element to produce. Such noise output is another axis signal in a direction other than the pinned direction to be detected and will deteriorate the linearity in the acceleration sensor output with respect to the external force.